


Funded

by OrionMoka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Cloud feels kind of dirty, when he thinks what he’s about to do. Not that it’s any worse than his normal routine. It isn’t his fault no one told him cadets are only given one uniform and have to buy others out of pocket.





	Funded

        Today, in the middle of fall when it’s pouring rain, is of course when the Cadet program survival training was scheduled. Where three hundred young men and boys are dropped off in random terrain to see if they can survive and make it back to the tower. Not an issue for Cloud, normally. Except now he’s made it back with his only pair of uniform boots now covered in some kind of green, glowing slime he wants to show the Science Department.

        And finding size 7 SHINRA issue boots is, well, an issue.

        Cloud feels kind of dirty, when he thinks what he’s about to do. Not that it’s any worse than his normal routine. It isn’t his fault no one told him cadets are only given one uniform and have to buy others out of pocket.

        So when he turns on his camera, he sets his mind on getting what he needs and giving what his subscribers want because well, Cloud has his own way of getting things.

        All he has to do is ask, or phrase it the right way.

        Yeah.

\------------------O---------------------

        “Hello again, everyone,” Nibel offers a shy smile at the camera, sitting on the edge of his bed.

        He mentally thanks his subscribers for the fee they pay to watch him, because otherwise he’d be trying to film in the Cadet Barracks. Lucky he collects enough to rent a small apartment instead. He refuses to imagine Jackson or Terrance walking in on him mid video.

        “So, I normally start right away but I need to mention something before that tonight. No cost for extended session,” he eyes the comments flicking by. A few grumbles, a few curious inquiries. He flexes his thighs together out of nervousness, and it isn’t an act.

        “For our few new subscribers this week, I’m Nibel, no last name. If you’re here you’ve read the rules and know what I do. I also take requests, periodically, which I need to, um, mention,” Cloud claps once to get himself back on track. “Right, so, I’ve gone through age play a few times but this is really the first authority kink requested and I need a little help for next week,” he eyed the comments once more. Lots of question marks, dollar signs, an image file he _doesn’t_ open. Made that mistake before, never again.

        “Someone’s asked for a SHINRA Cadet, and seeing as I’m not an employee there, I can’t purchase a uniform,” he could feel his face pinking up in embarrassment. It was a small lie but it still felt dishonest. Even if they didn’t know who he was. “If there’s anyone else interested, or the requester can manage, I’m probably an extra small in everything and a size 7 for the shoes,” Cloud covered his face with both hands. He knew a lot of them liked him embarrassed and could tell from the steady pings on his laptop across the room that this was enough. Peeking up over his fingertips until the blush dissipated, he took a steady breath and moved them to his shirt hem. “My P.O. box is listed in the info page for that, thanks.” One more deep breath.

        “Now, ladies and gentlemen, to the main event,” he started with a smirk.

\---------------------------------O------------------------------------------

 _“Now, ladies and gentlemen, to the main event,”_ Nibel was smirking on camera _._

        Genesis wasn’t exactly sure when he’d discovered the channel, but it hadn’t taken him very long to send in the monthly subscription fee to unlock the majority of Nibel’s content.

        Angeal, thankfully, was out on a mission and he had the apartment to himself. Which was good, because despite the slim figure on screen only having removed his shirt so far to tease his nipples, the auburn SOLDIER First was painfully _hard._

        The _things_ this boy, and he was certainly a _boy_ , could do… _would do,_ to himself on camera…. He made a point to visit the Apparel Supply office for a uniform and boots tomorrow. Shinra could sue him if the kid turned out to be a terrorist looking for disguise. If it became an issue, Genesis would take care of him. Personally. In private.

\----------------------------O-----------------------------------

        At this point, Cloud was pretty sure someone in SHINRA had made the request. He was also absolutely certain a _lot_ of someones watching his stream worked for the company.

        By the time he finished patrols two days later and finally made it down to the P.O. box office in civilian clothes, his bleach-washed jeans, black tank top and beanie hat, they’d run out of room for the packages sent to him and started a pile in the back. He twitched in surprise and pulled his beanie down to cover more of his hair.

        He made a point to regularly change the Post Office things were sent to, but there was always the possibility someone was there waiting to catch a glimpse of him carrying their gift out.

        For now, he smiled apologetically at the girl behind the counter, and asked if they had a large box.

        By the time he made it on and off the train and through the door with the box, he hoped he didn’t hit a growth spurt anytime soon. By the weight in his arms, there had to be at least three pairs of boots.

        And he was right, there were four, and a total of six uniform kits. Extra small.


End file.
